Crimson Rain
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: follwing Crimson Eyes. Carrie is on her way to face off with Dracula but Reinhardt forbids she endanger herself. The second part of the Crimson trilogy


Crimson Rain  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: This is a sort of sequal to Crimson eyes.  
It follows the same basic theme but you don't have to read Crimson  
eyes if you don't want to.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was night in Wallechia. The scent of death permiated the air  
and the unearthly storm washed the blood soaked ground creating  
streams of crimson. One rough and seldom used muddy trail  
piearced through the forest. And along this path was one  
lone traveler.   
  
Rain poured down on the little blue covered head of  
the traveler. With her crimson eyes she stared up at the sky.  
It had been raining for weeks now. The rain poured down  
like the tears of a weeping God.  
  
The young traveler continued her journey. The  
terrain was baren. Unearthy howls sounded through the air  
working with the patter of the rain and the crash of thunder  
creating an unholy symphony. Now visable on the horizon was the  
towering castle that was the young traveler's destination.  
  
Staring up at the castle the traveler spoke to herself.  
"Two years after you killed my mother you come back. Mabey  
God couldn't stop you but I will."   
  
Coming along the trail on horseback was a stout young  
man who's body was covered in armor and his head topped with  
spikey blond hair. Seeing the young traveler he dismounted.  
  
"Carrie, so this is what's happened to you. I thought  
you had been killed." He said to the young girl. Carrie gave an  
icy gaze back. "Reinhardt I do remember what you said to my mother  
but I don't need you to protect me. That's why when I ran away when  
Dracula's minions came for me. I can't hide behind anyone else."  
She said.  
  
"Carrie let me take you back. The dark castle is too  
dangerous for you." Reinhardt said. "No Reinhardt we both have to  
go. Seven days. I have a feeling that in seven days something terrible  
will happen. We can't waste time. Both of us have to go to that castle  
and fight our hardest to slay Dracula before time runs out." Said Carrie  
with determination.  
  
"God doesn't put the fate of a warrior into the hands of children  
Carrie. It's not safe." Reinhardt said still trying to convince Carrie  
to turn back. "DO YOU THINK I CARE WHAT GOD DOES! After all he allowed to  
happen to everyone I cared for, do you think I care what God thinks."  
Snapped Carrie.  
  
"Carrie....you're so different. Back then you were so polite.  
Now you're so angry and...." Reinhardt remarked. "I have every right  
to be. Dracula killed mother. It isn't right and it won't be untill  
I kill Dracula."   
  
Reinhardt dismounted shaking his head. He grabbed carrie by the waist  
and threw her over his shoulder. "I said the castle is too dangerous for you  
and I meant it. I swore to your mother that I'd protect you and if I have to force  
you to go back then I will." He said with his voice deepening in an attempt  
to sound like an authority figure.  
  
Carrie now thuroughly enraged put her hands together and began to  
glow before blasting Reinhardt in the back with a small spell.  
  
Reinhardt dropped Carrie and went hurtling over the muddy road.  
"What the Hell was that?" Said Reinhardt pulling himself out of the mud.  
"That's only a small sample of the power that's going to kill Dracula."  
Replied Carrie.   
  
Shneider stood up and dusted himself off while still staring in  
amazement at the powerful girl that had just hurled him like a rag  
doll. "Don't stand in my way Reinhardt. You may be my friend but  
I'll destroy anything that stands between me and Dracula."   
  
Reinhardt resaddled himself on his horse. "It looks like   
I can't stop you from going. So follow me and don't get lost."  
Reinhardt said riding ahead of Carrie leading the way to the castle.  
  
Carrie followed behind. The rain beat down constantly.  
Carrie could feel in Reinhardt his deep love of life in justice.  
She regretted having to be so cruel to him but it was necessary.  
Carrie continued on her journey. Destiny awaited her in the hellish  
castle ahead. She stared up to the black sky. The rain  
stung her big crimson eyes but she let escape no tears.  
  
Carrie thought to herself. "Untill I've set everything right.  
Untill I've avenged my mother and everyone else Dracula has killed.  
No matter how much it hurts inside. I have no right to cry."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
